Birthday of a Fox
by Morak120
Summary: It's Naruto's birthday! Or it was... Sadly it's not one day that Naruto suffers through, it's the whole of October! As Naruto slowly descends into depression and self loathing, can Sakura pull him out of it? Perhaps with Booze? Who knows! Rated M for Alcohol use, Language, Mature themes, and a Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own this shit, it's Kishimoto's shit.**

* * *

It was windy that morning. The trees elegantly rustled in the wind, and the leaves slowly turned color and fell from the trees one by one, the wind simply speeding up the process. Just like the wind, the streets were flowing with people making their way through the village, running their errands or going to work. One of them was a woman with flowing pink hair, only she was in a hurry. She charged through the streets, occasionally taking to the rooftops to make her trip even faster. Her bangs would occasionally get in her eyes, irritating her as she kept her pace going. There was only one reason why she would be in such a hurry.

She was late.

"Oh god... Lady Tsunade is going to kill me!" The young woman said to herself, fearing the punishment she would receive for running late. She vaulted off of the building, landing in front of the Hokage tower. She ran through the street, then up the stairs of the building, not letting her momentum up. The busted through the door, and charged through the hall.

As she ran, she rapidly approached Tsunade's secretary, Shizune who was holding a stack of papers. She noticed the woman, looking at her. "Excuse me, Sa-" She started, as the pink haired woman charged past.

She looked back, giving Shizune an apologetic look. "No time, I'm sorry Shizune!" She apologized, running to Tsunade's office. She rapidly approached the door, and began skidding along the floor to slow down. Once she reached the door, she knocked, then entered. "Made it!..." She cried out, panting heavily.

"No, not really." The older blonde responded, looking at her. "You're an hour late, Sakura." She pointed out, giving the girl a heavy stare. And of course, Sakura would feel intimidated by her presence, this woman was the leader of their village, Senju Tsunade.

Sakura bowed in respect, before looking up at Tsunade. "I'm so sorry, Ma'm. The hospital called me in to do paper work, and I couldn't get out of it." She explained as she fully stood up, brushing some bangs off of her sweaty forehead.

Tsunade could only laugh, sitting back in her chair. "Is that all? Well, since you understand what I have to put up with on a daily basis, I guess I won't punish you this time." She told her, smiling at the young woman.

Sakura returned Tsunade's smile with one of her own, giving another bow. "Thank you, Ma'm!" She exclaimed, standing up fully once again. She then glanced over, finally noticing the other person in the room.

There only a handful of people she could recognize from behind, but this person she would always be able to notice. Whether it be from his wild antics, his golden blonde hair, or his blaring orange jumpsuit. It was her comrade and best friend, Uzumaki Naruto. "Naruto? What're you doing here?" She asked, looking at the blonde in confusion.

He didn't move for a moment, before turning to look at her from his seat, his cerulean eyes meeting her emerald eyes. He rubbed the back of his head, as he flashed his trademark smile, while laughing a bit. "Baa-chan was just lecturing me again..." He explained, his voice proving that he was lying.

It showed on the rest of his body as well, he was bruised all over, his clothes were torn, and there was splotches of blood here and there. He looked like someone who just got out of one hell of a brawl. "Just a lecture, my ass! This is the third time I've gotten reports of you getting into fights with other ninja, Naruto!" Tsunade shouted at him, slamming the reports on her desk in frustration. Sakura and Naruto both flinched slightly at her actions.

Said pinkette looked down at Naruto, curiosity and surprise showing on her face. "Is that true, Naruto? Have you been getting into fights?" She asked the boy, watching as a disgruntled face formed on his face.

He looked to the side, grumbling slightly. "...Wasn't exactly by choice." He finally told them, pulling off his forehead protector so he could wipe the blood off of it.

Tsunade shook her head as she stood up, looking down at the blonde. "Well, that's not what the reports, and eye witnesses tell me." She told him, her stare never wavering.

This surprised Sakura greatly, Tsunade always sided with Naruto. "My lady, with all due respect, there are a lot of ninja and villagers alike that still don't trust Naruto. Much less want him to be a ninja. Are you sure that these people aren't just lying?" She asked her teacher.

Tsunade sighed heavily, looking over at Sakura. "I commend you for wanting to protect your teammate, Sakura. I also understand that what you're saying is definitely a possibility. Nevertheless, Naruto still took action, and now we have ninja in the hospital. With that said, I'm suspending you from ninja duty for the rest of the month, Naruto." She told the blonde, while looking at the window.

Naruto stood up from his chair, his eyes widened. "W-What?! You can't!" He shouted, clearly panicked by this. "I told you it wasn't my fault! I had no choice but to fight them!" He explained once again, in hopes to defend himself.

Tsunade looked back at him, her expression not changing. "My decision has been made, Naruto. Sakura, take his forehead protector, he can have it by the end of the month." She told her student, said student jumping slightly from being talked to suddenly.

Sakura looked at her teacher, then at Naruto. She clearly didn't want to do it, but she had her orders. She looked down, as she took Naruto's forehead protector out of his hand. Tsunade sat back down in her chair, looking down at her paper work. "That'll be all, Naruto." She finished, the dumbfounded blonde simply standing there. After a minute, he slowly walked out.

The pinkette turned back to her teacher, putting the headband on her desk. "Lady Tsunade..." She trailed off, a look of sadness could be seen on her face.

"I know, Sakura... You don't think it's fair that I punished him, but trust me when I say he won't be the only one facing consequences. Those who decided to incite violence upon him will also be harshly punished..." She explained, before looking up at the pinkette. "There are other reasons for why I suspended him. I saw this as an opportunity to force a... Vacation on him for this month." She admitted to her student.

Sakura could only look on in confusion, as she put a hand on her hip. "What? Why? What's so special about October?" She asked, not understanding her master's reasoning.

Tsunade's expression saddened, as she leaned back in her chair. "Do you know the big event that happened on October 10th?" She asked the pinkette.

Sakura nodded in response. "Yeah, that was when the Nine tails attacked, and was sealed away by the Fourth..." She explained, her eyes slowly widening in realization.

"It is also Naruto's birthday." Tsunade added, noticing her student's reaction. "It was a couple days ago, but he never celebrated it because he was on a mission. Also... October has never been a good month for him." The blonde pointed out, taking a sip from her sake dish.

Sakura looked down as she began piecing things together. "Because the villagers hatred for the nine tailed fox only becomes more pronounced this time of year... Oh god, is that why those ninja attacked him?!" She asked in shock, only to receive a nod from her master. "Oh I'm going to go beat the fuck out of those ingrates!" She turned to walk out, only to be grabbed by the wrist.

She turned to look at her master, who could only shake her head. "No, Sakura... Even if they deserve it, it won't change how they feel about Naruto, no matter how much he's done for our village..." She told Sakura, all the while looking out the window.

The pink haired woman folded her arms, while pursing her lips "So... What do we do?" She asked Tsunade.

"Go spend time with him. You didn't know about his birthday, so make it up to him." She ordered Sakura, smiling slightly. "He did turn 20. Take him out for drinks!" She exclaimed, causing her student to laugh a bit.

"Alright then." She answered, giving a bow to her teacher before walking out. As Sakura walked through the halls, a grimace formed on her face as she thought back to how Naruto looked in Tsunade's office.

 _'I've never seen such a hollow look on his face before... I guess he normally just hides it better...'_ She thought to herself, holding one of her arms as sadness washed over her being.

 _'_ _ **I can easily think of another time. Like when you made him promise to bring Sasuke-kun back to you.**_ _'_ Her inner self pointed out, almost spitefully so.

Sakura sighed heavily as she walked out of the building, jumping up onto the roof tops. "Don't remind me about that..." She told herself, not wanting to remember something so selfish.

 _'_ _ **Why? Because you know that it wasn't because he was a close friend? That it was because you couldn't be a ninja without him there?**_ _'_ She pressed further, antagonizing herself now.

Sakura growled in annoyance as she made her way to Naruto's house. "You made your point!" She shouted, receiving confused glances from those in the streets below. She shook her head, before looking ahead. "I get it... But things are different now. We're adults now." She told herself. "And I'm going to give him the best damn belated birthday ever." She finished.

A door could be heard slammed shut, as a varied sounds of anger and annoyance echoed through the small apartment. Naruto threw his coat across the room, shouting in frustration. "God dammit! This isn't fair!" He complained while taking off his shoes. He ran his hand through his hair as he walked into his living room. He looked around at his home, it was dusty, and half of the lights didn't work. He groaned inwardly, as he fell on his couch. "Why am I getting punished?!" He yelled towards his ceiling.

He heard a growl come from within him, as the fox stirred awake. " **Kid... Shut up...** " The large fox tiredly told him, getting annoyed by the boy's yelling. Said boy sighed heavily, folding his arms over his forehead.

His gaze looked toward the window, the word 'monster' poorly spray painted on it, same as every year. "Sorry..." He finally apologized to the fox, sitting up and keeping his gaze locked on the window. He brushed his bangs away from his eyes as he stood up. "You'd think they'd get more creative after all these years... All they do is change the color." He remarked, making a stab at the person who always defaces his home.

" **I guess that alone is enough for them. Unless that was the same person who threw rocks at your apartment that one year.** " The fox chimed in, giving a low growl as part of his comment.

"Come on Kurama, that guy doesn't have the balls to deface my apartment THAT badly. Besides, I found out it was a bunch of kids." Naruto pointed out, walking over to his fridge. He pulled a bottle of water out and began to drank it. "Still..." He trailed off, lowering his arm with the bottle in hand. "I'd like at least one year of not dealing with that..." He muttered sadly, while rubbing his arm.

It was always the same. Every October, for as long as he could remember it has been the same. He would wake up to some defacement of his property, he'd repair or clean it, then spend the rest of his day being pestered or attacked. Whether it was physically or verbally, it didn't matter. Granted, it started to get better after he got to know his teacher at the academy, Iruka. He actually made Naruto's birthdays somewhat decent. Taking him to Ichiraku's, and letting the boy eat whatever he wanted. Iruka had always been the closest thing Naruto had to a father, but now Iruka was married and had children of his own. He and Naruto still hung out, but not as much as they used to, so things started to dwindle back to the same old routine he dealt with as a child. The only difference? He knew why they tortured him now, 'they' being the village. It just started to weigh down on him.

More than anything, he was tired... Tired of the treatment, even after everything he had done for them, it didn't matter. Because as soon as the clock struck midnight, and October began, the villagers devolved back into the vengeful savages he knew as a child. It wasn't scarring like it was back then... It was now a nuisance, because now it could cost him his job. Just once, he'd like it so no one would judge him during this dreaded time of the year.

" **Kid, you gonna stay lost in your thoughts? Or are you gonna answer the damn door?** " Kurama asked, growling in annoyance as he knocked the blonde out of his thoughts.

Naruto blinked as he looked toward the door. "H-Huh?" He stammered as reality over took him once again. He walked toward the door, rolling his eyes. "I get it, you want to stick a knife in me, or throw food at me. Thanks for being polite and knocking, though!" He mocked his would-be guest. He then opened the door, surprised at who was on the other side.

* * *

Oh hi.

So it's been a while since I wrote anything, and by god does it show. I think.

But anyways! I was reminiscing and looking back at my older work, and I thought 'hmm... I want to write something!'. So since it's October... Naruto birthday fic!

And who knows, there might be something... Sexual! Who knows?!

Later!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: None of this is my shit! I don't even want dat shit!**

 **I would say I hope everyone is enjoying it so far, but there wasn't much to enjoy in the last chapter! So let's make this a longer one! WOOO!**

 **I'm delirious... Enjoy!**

 **Warning: There is a Lemon in this Chapter.**

* * *

An audible sigh could be heard resonating throughout the house. The source of the sigh was Naruto himself, as he stared at his would-be guest. "Sakura-chan?..." He asked tiredly, staring at the pink haired woman. Said woman huffed in annoyance as she folded her arms, giving him an irritated stare. "...What?" He asked, confused by her glare.

A vein bulged on Sakura's forehead as she threw her arms down, her teeth gritting more and more as her jaw tensed. "Don't 'what' me! What was with that sigh? You're not happy to see me?" She asked in confused frustration, as the blonde's eyes widened.

He took a step back, waving his hands towards her. "No no, I'm just tired, really." He lied. Truthfully, he was actually upset with her, he did take his forehead protector. Without so much as a fight, no less! He looked at her eyes again, she wasn't buying what he was selling.

"Oh don't give me that shit! I can tell when you don't want someone around, mostly because it so rarely happens!" She pointed out, barging into his house and pushing him out of the way to walk past.

The blonde sighed again, making sure it was quiet this time as he closed the door. "...By all means, come in..." He muttered to himself, his pupils shrunk as he heard the sound of the pinkette turning on her heel.

"What was that?!" She shouted toward him, clearly not in the mood for his bad one.

The blonde jumped a bit, shaking his head quickly in fear. "N-Nothing, nothing at all!" He said in a panic, sweating bullets all the while.

Sakura could only huff in frustration as she walked over and sat down on the couch. "That's what I thought." She said finally, winning the little battle she and Naruto had. Wait... Battle? The pinkette looked up at Naruto suddenly, watching as he walked toward his kitchen with a noticeable grimace on his face. Her face contorted to one of sadness as she looked down.

 _'The hell am I doing?...'_ She asked herself _'I didn't come here to pick a fight, and the first thing I do is yell at him...'_ She lectured herself, resting her arms on her lap.

 _'_ _ **To be fair, he was acting rather rude... Though I guess it's justifiable, given what month it is.**_ _'_ Inner chimed in, adding a positive and a negative to the situation.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto called to her, knocking the pinkette out of her thoughts. "What kind of tea do you want?" He asked his 'guest'.

Sakura waved her hand at him, smiling slightly. "Any is fine, thanks..." She responded, before looking up at his ceiling. "Hey Naruto... Have you been out at all this month?" She asked him, looking back at him as he pondered for a moment.

"We-"  
"Missions don't count." She interrupted him, noticing him closing his mouth. Her eyes closed slightly as beads of sweat rolled down her head. "...That's all you've done, isn't it?" She asked again, only to receive a nod in response.

The blonde looked to the side, as he leaned against the counter. "I would've gone to Ichiraku's, but Iruka-sensei and I sort of made it a tradition to go on my... In October, but he's busy... Besides, wouldn't feel right to go by myself." He explained while pouring the water into a mug, then placing a tea bag in it.

Sakura nodded to this, before looking down. "He did that for your birthday, didn't he?" She asked, causing the blonde to stop his actions.

"...Yeah." He responded as he set the kettle down, his lips forming into a frown.

Sakura looked over at the blonde, sighing a bit as she got up and walked over. "Why didn't you tell me your birthday was the 10th?" She asked, taking the mug from him.

Naruto laughed a bit as he turned to her. "Because it wasn't important." He responded, smiling sadly at her.

Her eyebrows could only furrow at this, as she took a sip of her tea. "You know that's not true... Your birthday is supposed to be a celebration." She told him, smiling slightly. "You should be proud of the day you were born." She continued, hoping to get the typical stammering or red face she'd normally get from him, whenever she threw a compliment his way.

Sadly, she wouldn't get that, as the blonde walked past her. "Well, I wouldn't call my birthday a celebration." He told her, walking over to his windows. He pulled the curtains and the pinkette could only move her hand to her mouth in response.

There was paint all over it, black paint. Someone ran their finger in it to make words, the words saying 'Kill yourself you god damn hell spawn'. The pinkette nearly dropped her mug as she stared at the words, feeling the weight behind their meaning. She then looked back toward Naruto, and was finally able to see what she couldn't see before.

Dread. Exhaustion. Depression. Self loathing. All of these words clique into her mind as she looked at the blonde's face, more specifically, his eyes. Tsunade told her that she should take the boy out for drinks, but was that really what he needed? Something to enhance his depression?

 _'_ _ **Or, it could get him to really open up. To actually get him to communicate. All he's doing is telling you that he hates his birthday, he won't let his feelings out!**_ _'_ Inner explained, making a very good argument as to why he does need this.

Sakura set her mug down, before walking over to the blonde. She closed the curtains, then took his hand. Said blonde blinked, before looking down at their hands. "W-Why're you?... HEY!" He cried out as he was being dragged to the door.

Sakura looked back at him, smiling confidently. "We're gonna go drink away the pain." She told him, opening his door.

Naruto's eyebrow could only raise further. "Haa? How is that gonna help?" He asked in confusion as he was pulled out of his house, grabbing the door to close it before being dragged off.

Sakura kept walking, never letting go of the blonde's hand. "Because, you need to really open up to me. And considering how tight lipped you normally are about this stuff, I'm gonna get you drunk enough so you'll loosen up!" She told him, laying out her plan in front of him.

She looked at him, he clearly wasn't up to it, and it showed on his half interested face. The pinkette sighed a bit, before looking at him with a smile. "Would it be any better if we called it a date?" She asked him, noticing his eyes dart up at hers.

Sadly, a smile did not form. "...Only if it actually is one." He answered, making the pink haired woman laugh in response.

She sighed a bit, before closing her eyes, her smile never fading. "Alright then. It's a date, Naruto." She said to him, feeling his hand heat up. "You blushing right now?" She asked, finally getting the response she was looking for.

"N-No!... Maybe..." He admitted, before looking down. The pinkette could only laugh as they kept walking.

* * *

The two walked into a rather nice restaurant, and picked a booth in the corner, away from everyone. They sat down and ordered some drinks. "Now how's this?" She asked the blonde, hoping the arrangements worked to his liking.

He looked around, nodding as a small smile formed on his face. "Yeah... It's quiet." He responded, leaning back in his seat a bit.

"Wow, you like that it's quiet? Guess we're gonna have to make the most out of tonight, then." She said jokingly, folding her arms on the table.

"Alright, I have two beers here for you." The server told them, putting down the steins. "Will you two need anything else?" She asked them, waiting for a reply.

"Yup! Two bottles of sake, please!" Sakura told her, the blonde staring at her wide eyed. The server wrote it down and walked off, as Sakura turned to look at the shocked boy. "What? I said we'd be drinking a lot." She told him, smirking all the while.

Naruto rubbed his face with his palms, groaning slightly. "I forgot, you are Baa-chan's student..." He groaned, getting a laugh out of the pinkette.

"Oh you love it." She pointed out, holding her glass. "Cheers!" She exclaimed, smiling cutely. The blonde could only smile in response as he picked up his, clanging the drinks together, before they both took a sip.

Naruto set his glass down, before staring in shock as the pinkette kept chugging the beer down. "Uh..." He trailed off, his jaw dropping as the pinkette finished her beer.

"Puha! That was great!" She said happily, wiping beer foam off her mouth. She then blinked, realizing she was in fact, not in Tsunade's office as her face slowly became beat red. "Oh god... That's embarrassing..." She muttered, sinking in her seat.

The blonde could only laugh at the poor girl's embarrassment, before drinking down his beer. "Hey, it's just me, Sakura-chan! You can act however you want, I won't judge." He told her, giving his trademark, fox-like smile.

Before she could respond, the server came back with the two bottles of sake, setting them down in front of the two, as well as a complimentary bowl of pretzels, before walking off. "Yes, now we got the hard stuff!" Sakura cheered, rubbing her hands together.

Naruto laughed nervously, as he poured some sake into a dish. "You really like your booze..." He pointed out, before drinking down the dish. "Whew! Strong..." He commented.

Sakura also drunk down her dish, before looking at him. "Don't forget, I've been 20 for months now. I've had time to drink." She told him, as she poured her bottle once again.

Time passed as the bottles slowly drained from their drinking, the restaurant had gotten even quieter, only the quiet ambient music could be heard as they were the only two customers left in the building. The drinks were starting to get to them, as their faces took on a red hue. Sakura started to munch on some pretzels, as she lazily glanced up at him. She was surprised at how well he could take his booze. "...Ready to talk, now?" She asked him, the time for jokes had passed.

Naruto put his dish down, staring at the table for a long while. Minutes passed in silence, the boy not knowing what to say. "...I'm sad..." He finally said, the pinkette stayed silent. He brushed some bangs away from his face. "I thought I could deal with it... I thought I could move past it, I mean I'm 20, for god's sake!" He continued, before gritting his teeth. "...But I can't..." He finished, balling his hand into a fist. He blinked when he saw a hand grab his, causing him to look up at the source of that hand. His grimace only getting worse as tears started to build in his eyes. "All the pain, the abuse... They ignored me until they wanted someone to beat on... To vent their sadness, their pain...!" He vented, tears slowly rolled down his whisker adorned face.

Sakura's eyes grew big at this sight, as she bit her lower lip. "Naruto... I could never truly understand what you went through as a child... And no one expects you to just get over it, to act like it never happened... You went through too much to forget it..." She told him, holding his hand tightly. "You're forgetting something, though... Something you didn't have for all those years..." She said, causing the blonde to look at her in confusion.

"What's that?..." He asked her, the tears still flowing from his eyes.

A small smile formed across the pinkette's lips, as her eyes glistened from tears that built up in her eyes. "...You have me." She told him, as tears rolled down her face as well. She waved her face, while laughing a bit. "Oh look at me... I got all emotional from you venting..." She choked out, wiping her eyes with a napkin. While wiping her eyes, she no longer felt Naruto's hand. "Narut-!" She cut off, feeling a warm embrace engulfing her being.

She looked up at the blonde, holding her tightly. "Thank you..." He whispered to her, the pinkette only nodding in response.

Suddenly, she felt something... A pull. A pull toward him. She wanted to kiss him, to do all kinds of crazy things to him. To complete the night, by giving him everything a woman could give. Maybe it was the booze talking, but she didn't care... She slowly wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. "Hm?... Sakura-chan?..." He asked in confusion, his eyes widening greatly as she suddenly pulled him down, their dry lips connecting into a deep, passionate kiss.

The blonde panicked at first, completely confused by what was happening. He then slowly started to adjust, wrapping his arms around her waist, as he began to kiss her back. He wanted to take the lead in this kiss, but Sakura wanted to prove that she was in charge. She pushed back, pinning him against the seat. A smirk spread across her face as she kissed him again, this time, she got her tongue in on the action.

 _'_ _ **Fuck yeah! Go for it!**_ _'_ Inner cheered on, supporting her outer self.

Sakura played with the blonde's tongue, said blonde stumbling to follow along. They both parted to catch their breaths, as Sakura laughed a bit. "You're a terrible kisser..." She told him, licking her lips all the while.

Naruto was in a complete daze from what had happened, staring at her as his face went completely red. "And you're one hell of a kisser..." He told her, blinking rapidly.

Sakura leaned in towards his ear, after putting cash down on the table to pay their tab. "...How about we finish this at your place?..." She whispered, the blonde shivering from her breath.

All the boy could do, was stutter out a: "O-Okay..."

* * *

Sakura pushed him into his house, closing the door behind her. "Lead me to your room, big boy..." She ordered, the blonde doing as she told him to. The moment they walked into his room, her attitude changed. She put his hand on her hip, causing the blonde to blink in confusion. "Naruto... This is your night... You take the lead..." She told him, her blush never fading.

Naruto could only nod in response. He leaned in, and started kissing her neck, hearing small gasps from the pinkette. He moved his hand to the zipper on her top, he zipped it down and watched as her top fell off her being. "You wear bandages, huh?" He commented as began to unwrap her bandages.

The pinkette giggled as her breasts were revealed. "I don't like men seeing how big I am..." She told him, as he fully took off her bandages.

They were bigger than he thought. He kept kissing her neck, as he took her breasts into his hands, and began to fondle them. He heard gasps and moans from Sakura, as he used his thumbs to rub her nipples. "Oh god..." She let out, moaning softly from his boob 'massage'.

Naruto moved up and started kissing her, pushing his tongue into her mouth as he kept fondling her. As their tongues played, Sakura unzipped Naruto's jacket, and moved his shirt up. Wanting to be fair, she started feeling up his chest. Her eyes grew wide at how, muscular he was. She rubbing his chest and stomach, feeling every muscle she could.

"H-Hey!" Cried out the pinkette as the blonde picked her up, carrying her to the bed. He put her down, then pulled off her battle skirt and shorts, revealing pink panties.

The blonde pulled off his shirt, then let his pants drop to the floor before walking over, laying over her. "Are you feeling good, Sakura-chan?" He asked her, as his hand made its way under her panties, his fingers rubbing her slit.

Sakura moaned loudly, grabbing his arm. "D-Does that answer your question?..." She asked, moaning as the blonde kept rubbing her. Drool ran down from her mouth as he kept playing with her, before he finally pushed a finger into her. She cried out as the blonde kept playing with her. "I'm... Gonna..." She choked out, her moaning increasing as she got closer and closer to rupturing. She then grabbed the bed sheets. "AH!" She cried out, as she let out an orgasm on his hand.

She panted heavily as she laid back on the bed, trying to catch her breath. She looked at the blonde, who was rocking something large in his boxers. The pinkette smiled as she sat up and reached for his crotch, fishing his rod out of his boxers. "Wow... You got something impressive here." She told him, the blonde rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I-I do, huh?..." He asked, never getting an answer from his question as the pinkette slowly rubbed him. "S-Sakura-chan..." He groaned, moaning softly as she kept rubbing him.

Sakura smirked up at him, before looking at it. "I don't know much about this, only from what I've read from medical books..." She told him, as she gave his rod a lick, while rubbing it faster. Happy to hear moans from her blonde lover. She kept licking him, as he tensed from her touch.

"Alright." She said, letting go and backing away from him. The blonde looked confused, but his face only grew two shades redder, as the woman before him laid back, and spread her legs. "It's time for the main event..." She told him, tossing her panties aside.

Naruto laid over her, positioning himself before slowly pushing into her. Both of them groaned at this new sensation. Sakura panted heavily. "D-Don't move yet..." She told him, the blonde blinking in surprise.

"W-Wait... Is this your first time?..." He asked her, the thought never really occurring to him if she had done this before or not.

Sakura pouted at him. "Of course it is... I'm not some floozy, I don't do this for just anyone..." She told him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I think I'm good now..." She told him, giving him permission to move.

The blonde started to thrust into her, the pinkette only groaning in response. The blonde kept his pace going, only stopping if Sakura told him to.

 _'So this is what sex feels like?...'_ They both thought.

Sakura's groans slowly turned into moans, as she tightened her hold on him. "Faster..." She told him. He could only nod as he picked up the pace, sweat running down the both of them as the room only smelt of sex and passion. Sakura held on tightly as she bit down onto his shoulder. "Oh god...!" She cried out, moaning loudly.

The blonde grunted and moaned, while looking at her. "I think... I'm going to..." He trailed off, moaning heavily.

"Me too...! You better pull out when you know you're gonna come..." She warned him, moaning loudly as he kept going. He thrusted into harder and harder, as the two moaned louder and louder.

"Oh GOD!" Sakura cried out, a wave rushing over her into a powerful orgasm.

Naruto moaned loudly as he pulled out, finishing on her stomach. "W-Wow... That... Was..." He trailed off, panting heavily.

"Incredible..." Sakura finished for him, panting as well. The blonde grabbed a box of tissues for the pinkette, said pinkette accepting them as she wiped the mess off of her stomach.

Naruto collapsed next to her. "I'm so tired..." He muttered, pulling Sakura into his arms.

Sakura nodded in response, nuzzling close to him. "Me too..." She agreed, as Naruto pulled the covers over them. They both fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Mnn..." Muttered Sakura, as light peeked in from the curtains and kissed her face. She sat up, rubbing her eye. "Oh god my head..." She groaned, rubbing her temples. "What the hell happened last night...?" She asked herself, blinking as she looked down. "And why am I naked...?" She asked again.

She looked around, the daze of exhaustion still washed over her being. "This isn't my room... Where the hell am I?..." She asked herself.

*Snore*

Sakura froze from the sudden snore, not daring to look at where the snore came from.

 _'Oh god... Oh god Oh god... Don't tell me...'_ She thought to herself, her eyes slowly making her way to the other side of the bed.

There, she caught Naruto's figure, laying in bed and sleeping peacefully next to her. What made her pupils shrink and her jaw drop? He was naked too.

 _'OH FUCK!'_

 _' **OH FUCK YEAH!** '_

* * *

Oh fuck indeed, I actually made a lemon.

Well, that's what happens when you're up at 4 in the morning, and have some crazy ideas for what was supposed to be a 2 chapter story!

So yeah, Sakura and Naruto did the thing! Now Sakura is losing her shit! Who knows what'll happen next?!

Oh and this is the only sex scene that this story will have, as I only do sex scenes if it's necessary for the plot. In this case, I was bored so I went for the lemon!

Later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: NOT MAH SHIT**

 **So for fun, I want to see which of the two (Naruto and Sakura) you all think is the main protagonist of this story? Or do you think they both are equally? If you'd like, give your thoughts in your reviews. Only asking out of curiosity.**

 **Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck OH FUCK!_ This thought echoed in Sakura's mind as she stared wide eyed at her sleeping best friend. She leaned over, grabbing her head as the room started to spin around her.

 _I slept with him!_

 _ **YUP!**_

 _I had SEX! WITH NARUTO!_

 _ **YEAH YOU DID!**_

Sakura gritted her teeth as she looked up at the ceiling. _Okay, not helping!_ She inwardly shouted at her inner self. She put her face in her hands as she muffled her groans.

 _I can't believe this... I didn't mean for this to happen! I just wanted him to open up! Not to open ME up!_ She thought in a panic, getting a laugh out of her inner self.

 _ **I'm loving these innuendos! Just say it. You. Gave your virginity. To Naruto-kun!**_ Inner Sakura spelled out; making a rather large blush appear on Sakura's face.

Sakura got up and rushed into Naruto's bathroom, closing the door behind her. "Okay..." She started, looking at herself in the mirror. She looked exhausted; given that she only slept for maybe 3 hours. "Get it together, me... It happened. Nothing can be done about it." She told herself, taking a deep breath. "I just need to accept that it happened... I mean, Naruto was definitely the best guy I could've had a one night stand with, all things considered." She convinced herself, as images of the night before flash into her mind.

Her eyes grew wide as she starts to remember parts of their sexual escapade. It was sloppy, as it would be for a first time. Naruto was acting purely on instinct, and she was just craving his di- "Okay, I get the picture!" She told herself, trying to push the memory out of her head. The pinkette sighed heavily as she rinsed her face off with some water. "This is going to take time to adjust to..." She muttered, before rubbing her stomach. "But... I feel warm..." She pointed out, a light blush spreading across her cheeks.

Her eyes widened as she smacked her cheeks lightly. "Get it together, girl...! You're just hormonal from your first time...!" She told herself, stepping out of the bathroom. She then stopped, and stared at the room in front of her. She looked down at her clothes, scattered across the floor. She walked over and picked up her panties, her eyes narrowing at how wet they still were. "Oh gross..." She muttered to herself, dropping them to the floor again. Her eyes then lingered to the bed. "...Guess I could just get some more sleep... Wouldn't be right to leave before he woke up... If he doesn't remember, I have to tell him..." She said to herself, before climbing into bed next to him. She stared at the blonde's back, watching his torso expand and contract from his breathing. It was hypnotizing to watch. Then there was the warmth she felt by having him next to her. All of it was intoxicating as her eyes slowly began to shut, the comfort of sleep slowly overtaking her.

 _I just need some sleep..._ She convinced herself, as her eyes fully closed, and unconsciousness overtook her.

"E-EHHH?!" A voice shouted out, stirring the pinkette out of her sleep.

She sat up, rubbing her eye before lazily glancing at Naruto. "Do you mind?... I was trying to sleep..." She muttered tiredly, not noticing the flabbergasted look on the boy's face. She was about to lay down again, when the boy decided to continue.

"W-Wait! W-Why're you in my room?!" He asked, then looking down as his face grew incredibly red. "AND WHY ARE YOU NA-MMPH!..." The boy muffled, as the pinkette jumped on him, pinning him down and covering his mouth.

"Be quiet, dammit...!" She hissed, looking at the clock. "It's 6 am, and the last thing we need is someone coming to complain about the noise!..." She whispered at him, her eyes locked to his. "I'm going to take my hands off your mouth, and when I do, you're going to speak with an inside voice, got it?" She instructed, only receiving a nod from the wide eyed blonde.

She pulled her hands away, as the blonde gave her a long stare. The pinkette folded her arms, while gazing down at him. "What?" She asked, some of her bangs getting in front of her eyes.

Naruto's face slowly turned a darker shade of red as he started to look down. "I um... I can see... _Everything_..." He told her, his pupils only getting smaller, and beads of sweat started to form on him.

The pinkette blinked a couple times, before looking down, her pupils slowly widening as she immediately got off him, wrapping herself in his blanket. "S-Shut up! We've already had sex, so it's fine!" She lied, swallowing her own embarrassment, despite the blush on her face.

Naruto sat up, staring at her. "We had what?..." He asked, clearly in shock.

Sakura sighed a bit, before sitting next to him on the bed. "Guess you don't remember... Figured you wouldn't, it took a bit for most of it to come back to me." She explained, mostly to herself, before looking Naruto dead in the eye. "When we went to the bar, we both got drunk and you opened up to me, which was great! But... Then the plan went off course... In the heat of the moment, we... We had sex." She explained to him.

Naruto gasped as he backed away slightly from her, covering his chest. "W-Why're you covering yourself?! I've seen you topless before!" She exclaimed, beads of sweat running down her forehead.

"Oh right..." He then looked down, his eyes widening. "But... This means you saw my..." He looked at Sakura, who could only nod. A tear rolled down his face as he looked away. "Doesn't this mean I can't get married?..." He choked out, only to get a punch to the top of his head.

"How dumb are you?!" She shouted, knocking him to the floor. "If anything, I'm the one who should be saying that!" She cried out, panting as a frustrated blush spread across her face.

After a couple minutes, Sakura took a deep breath. "...No more fooling around, okay?" She asked him, getting a nod in response.

He sat next to her once again, looking at her. "Right... Sorry." He apologized, rubbing his sore head.

"It's okay..." She said, rubbing her face. "This is such a mess... We're best friends, but we ended up fucking each other." She pointed out, before looking back at Naruto. "Look, we're not going to let this get in the way of our friendship, alright?" She told him, smiling slightly.

Her eyebrow raised when she didn't hear a response. "Naruto?" She asked, looking closer at the slumped blonde.

Naruto couldn't hear Sakura, because of a thought that came across his mind. One he was horrified to think of. "...I didn't... Force it on you, did I?" He asked, twiddling his thumbs. Guilt was plastered all over his face, as the idea of making his best friend and the woman he loved have sex with him haunted his mind.

Sakura's eyes grew big from this, as she put her hand on his. "No no... Naruto you didn't force anything on me... If anything, I was the one who talked you into it..." She admitted, looking down as she sighed heavily. She then looked back at him with a smile. "But rest assured, you did not force anything on me. In fact, you were quite the gentleman about it. So never think that, alright?" She asked, trying to reassure the blonde that he did nothing wrong.

Naruto looked at her, nodding slowly. "...Alright." He finally responded, rubbing his face before laughing like a dork. "This really is a complete mess..." He told her, laughing a bit.

Sakura pulled the blonde into a hug, feeling him jump from their bare skin touching. "We're not going to let this hurt our relationship." She told him, and herself. Backing away from him and giving him a warm smile.

Naruto nodded, clearly still a bit jittery, as Sakura got up and picked up her clothes. "I'm going to leave now... Think you'll be okay by yourself?" She asked him, knowing he wasn't taking it as well as she was.

The blonde gave a thumbs up, giving his fox like grin. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, ttebayo!" He said to her, hoping to give her reassurance.

Sakura smiled back, before getting dressed. "Well... If you need to talk more, let me know." She walked to his bedroom door, before looking back at him. "Bye bye." She waved goodbye, before walking out.

"Bye..." He said back to her, sitting in silence as he heard his front door open and close.

* * *

Sakura walked through the streets, and boy did she feel like hell. She managed to sneak into her house in order to shower and change into new clothes, now she was on her way to Tsunade's office. Why did she feel like hell? Well, her entire lower body was sore. At least she didn't smell like sex, though!

 _No one told me sex hurt like a bitch..._ She thought to herself, walking slowly to work.

 _ **You know you loved it~**_ Inner Sakura teased her, loving every second of this.

Sakura huffed in annoyance, blowing some bangs out of her face. "Thanks for being such a charmer..." She told herself, continuing her walk to the office.

She finally stepped into Tsunade's office, waving tiredly. "Good morning..." She choked out, before letting out a long yawn.

The blonde raised an eyebrow at Sakura's, well, lack of etiquette. "Good morning, Sakura. You look exhausted." She pointed out, seeing the dark rings under her eyes.

The pinkette rubbed the back of her head, before sitting down. "Yeah... I stayed out with Naruto longer than intended... So I have a headache, too..." She explained, leaving out the big part.

Tsunade laughed, walking over and patting Sakura on the back. "So you did take my advice! Good job Sak-"

"N-Nngh..." The pinkette groaned as she over slightly, clearly still sore.

The Godaime could only blink, as she looked down at her student. "Um... Sakura, are you okay? I didn't pat your back that hard." She asked in concern, as the pinkette looked up at her.

"N-No I'm fine, I just slept badly, that's all!" She told her, rubbing the back of her head. Unfortunately, her excuse didn't seem to work as Tsunade got a closer look at the pinkette, taking a long look at her face. Sakura could only blink, as sweat started to build on her forehead. "M-Ma'm?" She asked in confusion.

Tsunade rubbed her chin, as her eyes narrowed. "You look exhausted, yet you're positively glowing... What did..." She trailed off, her pupils shrinking as her mouth slowly opened. "Oh... My... God..." She said slowly in shock, looking at the pinkette. "Did you two?..." She asked vaguely, knowing Sakura would get it.

The pinkette sighed heavily, before nodding slowly. "...Yeah." She admitted, seeing Tsunade stand up fully with a toothy smirk on her face.

"Well I'll be... My little student having a one night stand with Naruto!" She stated out loud, as she started to laugh. "Sakura, I told you that you were a handsy drunk!" She told her, still smirking.

Sakura folded her arms as she pouted. "You seem to be enjoying this..." She commented, clearly not finding the situation nearly as amusing.

Tsunade sat back in her chair, laughing more. "Sorry, sorry! I can't help it, I wasn't expecting this at all!" She explained, wiping a tear from her eye. She coughed into her fist as she recomposed herself. "So, how did things work out this morning?" She asked her student, who could only hang her head in response.

"Not great... Better than I thought, but not great... Neither of us initially remembered having sex, and Naruto completely freaked out. I... Also kinda did, but I managed to recover quickly... He didn't." She explained to her teacher, while rubbing the back of her head.

Tsunade leaned back in her chair, while looking up at the ceiling. "Despite being taught by Jiraiya, Naruto's perversion was something he only showed for laughs. I'm guessing you know better than anyone how he really acts." She said to the pinkette, looking back down at her.

Sakura nodded as she folded her arms. "He... He was terrified. He had no idea what to do, or if it was even consensual." She explained, before looking up at Tsunade. "And it was." She told her teacher, before any questions could be raised. A low sigh escaped the pinkette's lips, as she rubbed her arm. "But he wasn't the only one who didn't know what to do... All I could do was accept it, and make sure it didn't affect our friendship." She told her teacher, as a conflicted look spread across her features.

Tsunade could only smile at Sakura's words, before getting up and walking over to her. "Sakura, I'm just going to tell you this now... It will affect your friendship, even if you try your hardest so it won't. Hell, I'm guessing it already has." She explained, causing the young woman to look up at her teacher. "Give it a few days, you'll see the changes." She instructed her student.

Sakura stood up, nodding at her teacher. "Alright. Thank you for listening, Ma'm..." She thanked her teacher, smiling slightly.

Tsunade gave her student a warm embrace, smiling at the young woman. "Any time, Sakura." She told her, before letting her go.

* * *

Days passed, and life moved forward, in spite of the pinkette's thoughts. Even as she did the daily grind of going to work at the hospital, then going to Tsunade's office for training and helping her with work, something felt off... It felt like an eternity passed since _THAT_ night, but also like no time passed at all. It was all so strange to the young woman, and even now as she was waiting for her coffee at her favorite coffee shop; images of that night kept sparking into her mind. She couldn't get it out of her head, and it wasn't the only thing that haunted her mind...

 _Naruto..._ The name echoed in her head as she took her cup of coffee from the counter, then made her way to a free table. She sat down and sighed heavily as she stared at the hot liquid, her thoughts constantly making their way back to the blonde haired boy.

 _ **He hasn't talked to us since that morning...**_ Inner Sakura reminded herself, clearly a bit bummed out, as the joy she had before had long since passed.

Sakura took a long sip of her hot drink, sighing in relief as it warmed up her body. She looked out the window, her lips slowly forming a frown. "Where is he?..." She asked herself quietly, not even knowing where the boy WAS, much less why he wasn't talking to her. Her emerald eyes gazed into the streets, admiring the orange glow that the sunset was providing it. Her thoughts began to drift as her stare remained. She wanted to talk to him, she _needed_ to.

 _ **So when you told him he could talk to you whenever... Was that really for him? Or for yourself?**_ Inner Sakura asked her, already knowing the answer, but she wanted Sakura to say it to her.

 _...It was for the both of us... We both, need to talk more about this._ Sakura thought to herself, answering Inner's question.

As she went for another sip, her eyes perked up a bit as something caught her eye, a flash of yellow and orange speeding past the shop. _N-Naruto?!_ She thought in shock as she slammed her cup down, and ran out of the shop.

She looked around, her eyes darting all over the place, until she saw the same blur on the roof tops. "Oh you're not getting away from me..." She growled to herself, jumping up to the roof tops. She saw his figure a few roof tops away, as she began to pick up speed. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't gaining at all. All she could do, was call out to him. "NARUTO!" She shouted, causing the blonde to look back at her. She couldn't get a good look at his face, but he was clearly freaked out as he picked up speed, then jumped off the roof tops.

Sakura's eyes widened at this, as she looked down at the street. "Wha- NARUTO!" She cried out in frustration, jumping down and sprinting after him. She kept chasing after him, as they started to run into the park. "Why are you running from me?!" She asked to him, completely baffled by his reaction to seeing her. Sadly, she got no response, causing her to growl. "Ignoring me, huh?..." She said lowly, as chakra formed under her feet. "FINE THEN!" She yelled, kicking off the ground, and leaving a crater behind her as she ran blindingly fast toward him.

The blonde turned back again, only for his pupils to shrink as he saw the pinkette rapidly approaching him. "W-Wait!" He shouted, turning around fully, before she collided with him, knocking him off his feet as the two went flying into the field. They rolled around before finally coming to a stop, the blonde groaning as he laid on the ground. "W-What the fuck, Sakura-chan...!" He groaned in pain.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura shouted, pinning him down as she looked down at him. The blonde opened his eyes, shocked by what he saw. Sakura's eyes were glistening, as tears fell on his face, her bottom lip was quivering as she tried to hold all of her sadness back. "Why did you run from me?!... Where have you been?!" She asked desperately, as tears fell from her eyes at a greater rate. "And why are you all beaten up again?!" She also asked, seeing the bruises and blood on his face, that didn't come from her tackling him.

Naruto looked to the side, biting his lower lip all the while. Nothing hurt him more, than seeing Sakura cry like this. "Sakura-chan..." He started, not knowing _what_ to say.

 _This is my fault..._ He thought to himself, as his eyebrows creased upwards. Sakura crying was all his fault... "I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan..." He choked out, staring at the pinkette. "I didn't mean to cut all contact with you... I just... I didn't know what to do, or what to say..." He admitted, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't want you to hate me..." He admitted to her.

Sakura's eyes grew bigger as she buried her face into his chest, weakly hitting his chest with her fists. "You... God damn idiot..." She wept, as she allowed her emotions to overtake her. Naruto stared at her in shock, before laying his head back in the grass. He slowly put his hand on her back, rubbing her back slowly as she kept crying.

Some time had passed, Sakura's crying slowed as Naruto held her. The pinkette sniffled as she rubbed her eyes, getting up, and sitting next to him. "...Sorry for tackling you." She apologized, hugging her knees, and pouting cutely.

Naruto sat up, rubbing the back of his head. "It's okay... I deserved it..." He admitted, leaning back on his hand. "Because you were right... I should've come to talk to you... We both needed that, and I tried to put it off." He confessed, laying back again and looking at her. "I just... I was scared..." He told her.

Sakura looked down at him sadly, still hugging her legs. "Naruto..." She started, the blonde shaking his head.

"I didn't know where we would go from there... I knew that things wouldn't be the same, even if you said otherwise... I just... I was afraid to think that you would hate me for what happened... That our friendship would be ruined..." He told her, a grimace forming on his face.

Sakura shook her head, staring down at him with a frown. "Naruto... No, no I could never hate you..." She told him, putting her hand on top of his. "And you're not the only one who's scared... I'm scared too..." She admitted, looking down at the ground. "I didn't want to ruin what we had... We've been so close lately, that... I didn't want this to hurt that bond we've formed..." She explained, before laughing pathetically. "But I guess our worrying about it ruining our friendship... Is what ended up almost ruining it..." She said, pointing out the irony in this whole situation.

They both stayed silent after that. Neither of them knowing what to say to each other. The calm wind swayed through the air, giving them both a comforting breeze. Sakura couldn't help but feel... Frustrated. She had so many feelings bottled up inside of her, but she didn't know how to pull them apart. She wanted to know everything that she was feeling, but she couldn't figure it out. She hated it. She hated not knowing how to feel about her best friend. She felt... Different about him, but how so, she didn't know. Maybe she liked him?

That thought made Sakura's chest tighten. Did she like him? The thought started to ring in her mind, as she looked down, taking in a deep breath.

As for Naruto, the guilt he felt from before had almost past him. Almost. He was happy to hear that Sakura didn't hate him for what happened, and that she wanted to talk to him just as much as he wanted to talk to her. He still felt guilty for one thing, though... His stubbornness. He almost ruined everything, because he wouldn't be brave, he wouldn't take the risk to just TALK. All it did was bite him in the ass as he watched the woman he loved, cry her eyes out because of him.

It was then he realized, she was just as confused as he was... He's always learning new things about Sakura, and now he realized... She's more sensitive than she lets on. She was just... Putting on a brave face for the two of them that morning, so the situation wouldn't turn for the worse.

 _Just how terrified was she?_ He thought to himself, finally realizing how selfish he had been. He should've taken Sakura's feelings into consideration, but he didn't... Sure, they're talking now, but it didn't take away the nasty feeling he had in his gut. He took in a deep breath, hoping the feeling would pass. _I fucked up... I have to accept that... We're talking now, and we're opening up to each other, that's what's important now..._ He told himself, feeling the guilt finally dissipate from his being.

Naruto sat up, looking at the pinkette. He stared at her for a long while, before gazing down at their hands. There was only one question that began ringing in his mind. "...Do you regret it at all?" He asked her, causing her to look at him suddenly.

Her eyebrow could only raise in confusion at his question. "Huh? What do you mean?" She asked him, as the blonde rubbed the back of his head.

He looked to the side sheepishly, trying not to look her in the eye. "What we did... That night... Do you regret any of it?" He asked her, looking almost afraid of the answer.

Sakura's eyes opened fully, before looking up. She hadn't really thought of that, and it showed on her face. "...I regret one thing." She said to him, causing the blonde to look at her.

"Y-You do? What?" He asked, now very curious about what she'll say.

The pinkette looked at him. "I wish I remembered the feeling... It was my first time, after all..." She told him, a blush forming on her face.

The blonde blinked, as a blush formed on his face. "S-So... You don't regret doing it... With me?" He asked, the questions never ending in his mind.

Sakura laughed slightly, before shaking her head. "I don't. Naruto, I couldn't think of anyone else to give my... first time... to..." She trailed off, her pupils shrinking as her face turned a darker shade of red.

Naruto's eyes widened as well, his face growing very red. "W-What...?"

 _W-What?!_ She thought to herself, beads of sweat rolling down her face. "I... I uh..." She stammered out as her blush never wavered.

Naruto could only blink, as he stared at Sakura. "Wait... Sakura-chan... Do you like me?..." He asked her, causing Sakura to stammer even more.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" Sakura's face was now completely red, as she hugged her legs tightly. "I-I uh..." She trailed off, steam rising off of her head.

Naruto could only stare at her in surprise, he had never seen her act like this before. And it was the cutest thing he had ever seen. _She's never going to open up like this..._ He told himself, so he decided to do something bold. He grabbed Sakura, and pulled her into a tight hug, feeling the pinkette jump in shock.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she tried to get out of his grip. "N-Naruto...! W-What're you doing?!" She asked, grunting as she tried to get out of his hug.

Naruto stared down at her, his eyes locked to hers. He wanted answers out of the pinkette, and he was going to get them. Said pinkette slowly stopped her struggles as she stared at him, her face showing one of curiosity. "Naruto..." She started, moving a hand up to his cheek. "Who did this to you?..." She asked, stroking his bruised cheek.

Naruto shook his head, staring down at her. "That's not important." He told her. It didn't matter to him anymore, nothing else mattered except for this. He wanted to know what Sakura was thinking, how she felt about him. He wanted to know everything. "You wanted to talk, Sakura-chan... So let's talk." He told her, his face and his voice matched his words. He was serious.

Sakura sighed heavily, before looking down. "Now you decide to be 100% serious, dummy..." She muttered, pressing her forehead against his chest. "...I like you, Naruto... A lot..." She told him, grabbing his jacket. "It's why I want to remember how that night felt... I hate that I gave you my first time in a drunken stupor...!" She admitted to him, her body trembling.

Naruto stared down at the pinkette, his eyes wider than they had ever been. "Sakura-chan..." He started, causing the pinkette to put a finger over his mouth.

"Don't speak... Not yet..." She ordered him, as she leaned up and kissed him deeply. "It's not 'like'... It's love... I love you, you big dummy..." She told him. She wasn't smiling, but she wasn't frowning from sadness. It was her being serious.

Naruto held her by the waist, staring down at her silently. He took in her words, and they echoed in his mind continuously. _I love you... I love you..._

Naruto smashed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately as he tightened his hold on her. This shocked the pinkette, but only for a moment as she closed her eyes tightly, as tears once again ran down her face. She kissed him back just as passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The world disappearing around them. It was just the two of them, the world had gone quiet as Sakura's soft lips pressed further against Naruto's dry lips. After a minute, the two broke the kiss, panting as Naruto put his hand against her cheek, stroking it softly as Sakura leaned against it, nuzzling into his hand.

"I love you so much, Naruto..." She told him, her tears still running down her face. He wiped her tears, smiling tiredly.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan..." He told her, kissing her forehead, and pulling her into a hug once again.

Sakura wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her close as their noses touched. "Now then... Are you gonna tell me who beat you up, or am I gonna have to take you home and 'force it' out of you?..." She asked, smirking all the while.

Naruto laughed as he picked the pinkette up, and walked through the park with her. Sakura stammered at the blonde's gesture, but eventually gave in, smiling warmly at him.

 _Happy birthday, Naruto..._

* * *

Yay, it's done! Sorry if it seems rushed, I just couldn't stop writing, and felt like this is where it should end!

So that was fun, and writing this got me thinking... I've been planning a somewhat long story for a few days now. One that would be a spiritual successor to The Lonely Fox. Would anyone be interested in reading that?

Let me know if you do!

Later!


End file.
